In a tree
by Burnbee
Summary: Raven is the size of a small child.Simmons is causing problems and bumblebee and sam's relationship is falling apart.Oh and whats worse sams parents wont leave raven be.Bumblebee x Sam, Optimus x Ratchet, Raven x Ironhide, Starfire x Robin.they are all together already.


i woke up on a tree branch confused and dazed.  
uoh my BRANCH?/u  
"huh?how'd i get up here?"i ask this was not the only weird thing this week to happen to me.i was really weirded out,freaked,and scared.i reached up to put a hand on my head when i heard a branch broke and i screamed as i fell head first into a pile of branches.i hung upside down in them.i bounced afew times."i think i'm gonna puke."i mumbled.  
*on the ground*  
"that sounded like raven!"ironhide lifted his rist and pushed the button on his watch to call raven."raven!we are somewhere near again so we can find you."robin said.  
"ok if your sure."i said.i turned off her watch and screamed as loud as i could.  
"my scan shows she's within a 15 mile radius."ratchet called again.  
"look down see if you can see anyone."robin commanded.i nodded and again ended the call.i looked down and noticed just how high i was in that tree.i was a little more than half way up a two hundred foot tall tree.i saw someone move and new who it was.  
"BUMBLEBEE!"i stopped dead in his turned around in a circle looking for the voice's others came running up to help look.  
"again!"cyborg exclaimed.i took an even deeper breath than before.  
"BUMBLEBEE!"i shouted all stirred realizing she was in a tree somewhere not on the ground.  
"shout the name of the closest to you!"jazz shouted.i looked down again.  
"IRONHIDE!"i turned around to ironhide.  
"there!"prowl pointed up at raven.i waived at them.  
"hi guy's."i said."um...a little help here please?"raven chuckled.  
"hey raven your upside down!"beastboy exclaimed.i rolled my eye's.  
"WELL THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"i shouted down to got everyone but beastboy to laugh including Optimus,Ratchet,Prowl,and Sam.  
"can you grab anything?"ratchet ask.  
"NO!I'LL FALL!"i noticed prowl start to climb the sneaky ninja had a plan to get raven down without her getting alspark energy had combined with her power turning back time and making raven a human sized child that looked about two or three years of looked aweful funny upside down in sam's baby clothes in a biker boots she was wearing were not the ones sam wore as a child though they were boy's but not sams old shoe strings were caught in the tree branches prowl got in sight of the others ratchet started screaming at him.  
"PROWL!GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET STUCK TOO!"ratchet shouted.  
"RATCHET SHUT YOUR YAP!"i shouted.  
"you!"ratchet shouted everyone started shouting and arguing with each other.i moved an arm and slipped some and arguing below immediately eye's were on started to thunder and lightning causing the tree to shake.i looked at everyone then looked up.  
"AH!"i eye's were wide as raven jumped and raven landed on her stomich on his knee's caught the branch and they hung up side down for a turned to prowl."you ok prowl?"i ask.  
"it's not me who you should be worried about but yes i am thank you raven?"prowl ask.  
"yes.i have to say nice cetch."raven smiled at her.  
"thank sunstreaker and sideswipe you have to be able to cetch really fast or you'll be down for the count."prowl giggled.  
"i'm so going to thank them."raven replied.  
"question raven."prowl said as he started climbing down.  
"shoot ninja."raven replied.  
"why are you wearing a bikers outfit?"prowl ask.  
"better question why would you buy your kid a bikers outfit?"raven replied.  
"what?"prowl ask.  
"i borrowed this outfit from father bought it for shoe's are mine though i refused to wear those pink and blue shoe's his father bought for this outfit."raven replied.  
"oh."prowl stepped onto the ground and put raven stumbled a bit before falling on her butt she made no movement to get 's parents came running had been treating raven like their own kid but raven was having none of it.  
"are you ok?did you get hurt?"judy reached down to pick raven up but she grawled an inhuman grawl.  
"don't touch me lady!"raven exclaimed backed giggled and whispered to bee.  
"small fry with a big attitude."sam nodded in agreement.  
"i heard that sam."raven nervously chuckled and hid behind bee.  
"huh who'd a thunk and still packs a punch of fear."someone smiled.  
"i know that you just happen to be sarah lennox wife of will lennox and mother of 'bell?"raven and will stepped out.  
"yes could you happen to be raven teentitan girlfriend of ironhide and toughest girl around?"sarah smiled.  
" not depends what brings you two here?"raven ask.  
"well, we got a panick call from judy and figured we better come and make sure you don't kill her."will just laughed.  
"well good timing."ironhide said.  
"so i hear."sarah walked over to raven and helpped her onto her all the autobot's were in their holoforms raven and sam decided to give ironhide a climbed onto a low branch but higher than gripped it with her knee's and sam backed up swung down using her knee's to hold her up.  
"BOO!"raven shouted once in ironhide's sight.  
"GAH!"ironhide exclaimed and stumbled started laughing as she sat almost fell over but sam grabed her hand and helpped her down they slapped high it started to pour starfire shreaked and ran around in circles screaming randoms things and she sounded ran around splashing in the mud,playing in the rain,and having a great was untill they started chasing her to get her back had already dodged ratchet,sam,judy,bumblebee,robin,cyborg,optimus,jazz,will,sarah,  
ratchet(again),judy(again),ron,prowl,bulkhead,sideswipe(by a hair),sunstreaker(by a hair),starfire,beastboy,and was almost out when she ran right into a fell over and stood back up glaring at the picked her up from behind she didn't even fight.  
"just take me away."raven laughed and ironhide shook his carried the dripping girl back to his alt form.  
*ironhide's alt form*  
" dripping with mud and water."ironhide dried raven off with a towel.  
"yeah well i wouldn't be if yall would have let me stay and play in the rain a while."raven shook his head and laughed.  
"come in back so that will and sarah can drive."ironhide nodded and clambered into the back 's holo form fizzled then went and sarah climbed in the front seats and will pretended to quietly shivered in the back seat but it couldn't be heard by will or sarah from the music ironhide had noticed though and warmed the seat she was smiled and leand into the snuggled into the back of the seat.  
"thanks."raven ironhide was in holo form he would have smiled and nodded his head.  
*titan tower*  
they got in and raven got and ironhide started throwing cheerio's and skittles at each other trying to cetch them in their bumblebee and sam joined in.  
"IN COMING!"bumblebee through a huge hand full of both.  
"DUCK AND COVER!"raven and ironhide ran and jumped over the back of the to come up once hearing them all hit the back of the couch.  
"STOP!"simmons pointed at optimus."get your team under controll!"simmons sat up and blew a raspberry at him."shut up kid."simmons grawled and ironhide held her back.  
"what do you want simmons?"sam ask kinda irritated.  
"what do i want?WHAT DO I WANT?I WANT THAT CRAZED YELLOW IDIOT TO STOP RUNNING AROUND BREAKING BUILDINGS!I WANT THEIR KIND OFF OUR PLANET!"simmons took a breath to say more but was interuppted.  
"HEY!SIMMONS!"raven turned to her.  
"what little brat?"simmons ask.  
"taste the freakin' rainbow!"raven exclaimed and threw some skittles at hit him with a thump and made him fall room cracked up at simmons for being so and struggling for air will and epps helpped the angered simmons stormed up to the tiny tot and pointed a finger in her face.  
"i'm gonna beat you."simmons glared at his finger everyone could see the wheel's turnin' in her mind but nobody expected her to do what she did not even looked at him opened her mouth as if to say something and bit down hard on his finger."OUCH!why you little rodent."simmons shouted once she let turned away from him and stuck out her tongue that gesture stated he tasted quickly wiped her tongue on her shirt. 


End file.
